The present invention relates broadly to integrated circuit devices, and in particular to a flexible wiring bridge apparatus for providing modifications to an integrated circuit configuration.
In the prior art, circuit modifications to integrated circuit devices to change signal paths required in general the use of jumper wires. In order to connect a jumper wire to a printed circuit board, a proper amount of heat is required to to insure a proper physical and electrical solder joint. This heat may be conducted by the metallic printed circuit to adjacent semiconductor devices or integrated circuits and may create premature destruction of the circuit devices.
Additional problems occur in making circuit modifications that must be repeated for large number of integrated circuit devices. A sense of uniformity may be lost, due to the difference in wire routing and individual technique. Furthermore, a maintenance problem is created and magnified by the attachment of jumper wire to an integrated circuit component lead when no other place for attachment exists. The wiring in circuits like these is not marked, or identified, and proper hookup, after replacement of an integrated circuit, becomes difficult. The present invention permits the connection of required jumpers to an integrated circuit without making an actual attachment to the circuit leads.